


奖励 /R

by Shadowbing



Category: BDSM - Fandom, SM - Fandom, 主奴 - Fandom, 封琅, 易修罗 - Fandom, 等你仰望
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbing/pseuds/Shadowbing
Summary: 封琅的粮几乎没有只能自己卑微产粮了嘤嘤嘤BDSM警告～用餐愉快（虽然第一章没干啥实事）1300+
Kudos: 6





	奖励 /R

凌琅还是像往常一样，等待着封昊回家。

浴室，凌琅看了看镜中的自己——颀长的脖子上戴着皮质的项圈，胸前粉嫩的乳头到现在还有些红肿，转过身去，后腰显出诱人的凹陷，松垮的衬衣下面露出线条优美的臀部和大腿，双腿之间露出一条弯钩状的尾巴。对着镜子，他缓缓解开衬衣的纽扣，将手插入衣襟中，脱下了衬衣。  
他要去迎接他的主人了。

凌琅乖乖地跪在正门口的软垫上。  
封昊最近新戏杀青，尽管已经推掉了很多酒局，但依然每天回来的很晚，凌琅觉得有些累，便蜷成一团躺下了。  
他几乎每天都是这样，等待封昊回家，大部分的时光都在想他一个人。  
......  
今天并没有很晚，门外脚步声隐隐约约地传来，听到声音，凌琅立刻跪好，以最虔诚的姿势迎接他。 打开门，封昊看见了他的小狗，露出满意的微笑。 他换下鞋子，走到沙发边坐了下来，而凌琅便摇晃着尾巴跟在他的后面。  
“上来，”封昊拍了拍他的大腿，“最近表现一直很不错，我的小狗，让我想想奖励你点什么？”凌琅跨坐在封昊的大腿间，心理感到莫名的欢喜，柔软的发梢亲昵地蹭了蹭他的胸口，发出小小的咕噜声。封昊略带薄茧的手抚摸着凌琅，在背上游走，力道不轻不重，微妙的触感让凌琅的脸瞬间红了起来。摸够了，他就把凌琅翻过身来，让他背靠着胸，然后双手穿过凌琅的腋下，停在乳首上，细细捻磨把玩，疼痛刺激着凌琅的神经，精神上的巨大快感让他下面很快就联动着起了反应。  
“没想到我的小狗有这么一副极品淫荡的身子，摸两下就有反应了，是小狗的发情期来了吗，嗯？想让主人帮你泻火吗？”封昊转过凌琅的下巴，注视着凌琅有些迷离的眼神，另一只手则探向他的下体。  
“嗯..主人...”抚摸和语言的羞辱让凌琅的下体已有四分硬，加上封昊已经很久没有让他用前面高潮过了，此刻指尖触碰到他赤裸的下体，仿佛有电流掠过，器官像着了火，瞬间膨胀充血起来。  
看到这样的反应，封昊轻声一笑：“啧啧啧，我的小狗竟然这么欲求不满吗？”他的手不徐不缓地上下套弄着，并没有很照顾凌琅，只是偶尔搔弄一下会阴，给点轻微的刺激。就像文火煎草药一样，凌琅的快感上升地很慢，他扭过头想要向封昊索取更多。封昊也没客气，左手控住凌琅的下巴，狠狠吻了下去。唇齿间不断透出暧昧的舔舐声，让黑夜中的欲望火焰肆意燃烧...凌琅下体上的动作突然加重起来，速度的加快让他刚积累的快感迅速上升。  
......  
“啊...哈...”凌琅短促地呻吟着，仿佛有一股巨大的力量，即将要把他托上云霄。凌琅闭着眼，感觉眼前的白光越来越亮，呻吟一声高过一声，准备迎来最后的冲击，封昊的速度也越来越快，眼见就要到达快感的顶峰。几乎是在凌琅到达临界点的前一刻，封昊突然停手。“封昊！”凌琅惊呼出来，他的心脏跳动地非常快，仿佛快要炸掉了，耳边混杂着嗡鸣声和心脏鼓动的声音，茎身上的青筋都暴露出来，前端自动分泌出一股股透明液体，顺着柱体流淌下来。  
........  
半分钟后，凌琅的呼吸才开始减缓，心跳也不那么强烈了。封昊眯着眼笑道：“我的小狗怎么能在主人没允许的情况下私自射精呢。”他站起身，将凌琅靠在沙发上，用一种从上到下睥睨的眼神盯着他，仿佛他是那个不可玷污不可触及的神。  
凌琅想要跪下来，哀求他，取悦他，只要封昊能继续给他，他什么都愿意做！  
“主人，求...求你...求你给我。”凌琅狼狈地爬下沙发，跪在封昊的脚旁，撅起屁股摇了摇尾巴，裹挟着欲望和无助的眼神望着他。身体因巨大的落差而微微颤抖，乳头因为玩弄而变得坚硬挺拔，腰背分布着明显的指痕，白皙的皮肤上透着绯红，色情的色彩几乎诱惑着人去暴虐、破坏。  
封昊的眼里闪过一丝不明显的光：“跟着我。” 

牵引绳穿过了项圈前端的圆孔结成了结，封昊牵着另一头，慢慢走引着凌琅到了走廊的尽头——这是一个凌琅从未去过的房间.......

**Author's Note:**

> （未完待续...我也不知道啥时候更下一章，不务正业产物hhh）


End file.
